The Parents
by All the charm in one bottle
Summary: What is worst than being embarrassed by your own parents and you're a teenager. These are the lives of Romeo and Juliet Evans, as they lived with their parents Quinn and Sam Evans.
1. Chapter 1

**The Milf and the Dilf**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Mom, I cannot believe you stole my jeans!" 18 year old Juliet Evans scolded angrily at her mother.

The blonde haired, blue eyed girl glared angrily at another older looking blonde who was doing some turns in front of a full length mirror.

"Honey, you can burrow my Chanel bag so I can burrow your clothes" Quinn said.

Defeated, Juliet let out an angry sigh. Her 40 year-old mother was wearing her dark skinny jeans that fitted her like a glove and she looked hot. How embarrassing!

Quinn came down to their den in their large town house in Massachusetts.

The once most popular girl in McKinley High had grown older, but certainly still beautiful. She still looked the same from her teenage years, only with tiny microscopic lines around her eyes. She still had those sexy mesmerizing eyes and a gorgeous body.

She wore a lose white shirt that was she left the top two buttons undone. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, showing off her perfect bone structure. She looked at the boys playing card in the den with her son Romeo. The boy has the same feature as his father, except for her bone structure.

A group of teenage boys stared at her with their mouth watering.

"Are you boys hungry?" Quinn asked, showing off her killer smile.

"Yes, we are!" the boys replied in unison. They still hadn't took their eyes off her.

"I am going to make for you guys sandwiches or are you boys old enough for that already?" she teased. The boys laughed.

She then made her way to the kitchen, swaying her hips at the same time.

The second Quinn left the room, the boys were all dramatically gasping.

"Romeo, your mom is so freaking hot!" commented a boy.

"I'd tap her in a minute" another said.

"She's the hottest MILF, I ever seen! And I am the king of porn" another commented.

The blonde hair blue eyed blonde stared at his friend before throwing a cushion to his head, "Don't talk to my mom like that idiot!" Romeo scolded.

Romeo sighed, having a hot looking mother really sucks.

"We're just saying" the boys replied.

"Shut up!"

.

.

"Is your dad coming tonight Juliet?" a brown headed girl asked.

"No. He died" Juliet replied sarcastically.

The girls were having a slumber party at Juliet's home. Like most slumber parties the girls were dressed in cute pajamas and was doing their nails. The sleeping covers were sprawled all over the front of the television. The furnitures were rearranged for the girls to sleep in the den.

"Is your brother home?" another girl asked.

Juliet glared at the girl.

She hated when people asks about her father or twin brother or mother. The girls kept on saying that her brother is the hottest guy in school and he has the loveliest voice. They called her father the sexiest 'DILF' they ever saw and came to her house just to get a glimpse of him.

Suddenly the heard the door close.

A tall, blonde haired guy with a goofy grin appeared in the door way. He was wearing a smart white shirt with his tie loosened and the sleeves rolled up to show his perfectly cut arms. His big lips formed into a smile.

"Good evening Mr. Evans!" the girls greeted. Some of the girls squealed.

Juliet let out a sigh and prayed that his father quickly leave the room.

Sam then walked up the stairs after waving to the girls.

"Your dad is the sexiest guy I've ever met!" a girl squealed.

"I want to have his babies!" another said. "His lips could do lots of work!"

"Girls! FYI, I am his baby. And he is my dad" Juliet snapped.

"Sorry Juliet. He's just so hot" a girl commented.

Juliet fumed. She hated these girls. No more slumber parties ever!

.

.

In the bed room, Quinn was busy loosing her large Harvard shirt that she threw on for bed. The large men's shirt was from where her husband's worked and she wore it to bed to tease him, every single night. She had her hair down. She knew Sam loved her hair down, he loved to move his hands all over them.

Sam came out from their shower, dripping wet. His blonde hair had droplets of water in them, his glorious body gleaming in the light. A trail of blonde hair that started from his navel and went downward to the site that was covered by a white towel wrapped around his waist. Quinn licked her lips, her husband looked hot.

"So did any of the girls jump on you tonight?" Quinn joked.

Sam laughed as he put on his cotton sleeping pants.

"Did any of those boys jumped on you?" he asked back.

Quinn looked at him.

San crawled in the bed with her, giving his wife of 19 years a good french kiss. When they finished they were both left breathless and gasping for air.

"Even after all these years, you still make me crazy for you!" said Sam.

Quinn blushed, "Shut up trouty mouth!" she teased.

Sam smirked, "I love your mouth when you're cursing!" Sam said and licked his lips.

They were kissing in again.

Quinn stopped him before the kissed developed into something much more.

"We're so hot!" Quinn said.

The couple high-fived and turned their lights out.

"I love it when you go all virginal on me Quinn!" Sam whispered to Quinn.

.

.

The End

:3


	2. Chapter 2

**The Parents**

* * *

><p>I decided to rewrite this into chapters.<p>

.

**REVIEW if you love it**

**REVIEW if you hate it**

**REVIEW if you want to improve**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Principal Greggory nice meeting you again. Even though not in the best situations" greeted Quinn.

The mother of two entered the large principal office wearing a simple nude cardigan over her summer dress and blouse. She looked worried, she stared at her twins sitting in front of the principal. Romeo and Juliet were looking at the floor with their arms crossed and Romeo looked like he had a bruising on his right temple.

"You look amazing as usual Mrs. Evans" the principal smiled.

Quinn sat down in front of the man, beside the blonde haired boy.

"Romeo is that a bruise?" she asked, pointing to the dark mark on his face.

"Its nothing mom" he replied and looked away from her.

Quinn scanned worriedly at her twins. The blonde boy looked disheveled like he just returned from a fight. His hair was messy and he styled it to cover the dark mark on his right temple. The blonde haired girl looked at her mother. Her hair was in a mess and she wasn't wearing her scarf she wore earlier on in the morning.

"Mrs. Evans. the twins broke out into a fight today in the halls" explained the principal.

Quinn felt her heart fell from her chest.

"They did what?" she exclaimed.

Quinn covered her mouth, she was too surprised for words.

"Juliet and Romeo got into a fight with each other in the halls after lunch today. We had the teachers come to separate those two" he explained.

Quinn starred at the twins.

"And for that they are suspended for today and 3 weeks detention" said the principal.

The twins rose to their seats with mouth open.

"Its not my fault!"

"Thats unfair!"

The twins rebutted.

"And that is final" the principal stated, "Thank you for your time Mrs. Evans, I will leave this to you and your husband. Please send the professor my regards, I read his new article in the Medical Journal, superb work!".

The principal stood and shook Quinn's hand.

"Thank you for your time Principal Gregory" she stated.

She walked out of the room with her kids trailing behind her looking down in embarassement. Quinn walked the halls of her children's school, she heard a few cheers and whistles coming from the male students and a few of them took pictures of her with their camera phone.

"You're beautiful Mrs. Evans. Marry me, I like cougars!" a young boy with dark curly hair said.

Quinn ignored the young man and exited the school with her children behind her.

.

.

"What were you guys thinking fighting in school?" spat Quinn angrily.

She was furious. She looked at her kids angrily, Romeo was pressing his face with a cold pack of peas. Juliet was seated across her brother with her arms folded. Quinn never felt so furious with her kids. Today her cupcake store had tons of customers and when she got the urgent call from the principal, she had to leave the store.

"Its not my fault, she attacked me first" said Romeo, pointing to his sister.

"He started it" she rebutted.

Quinn was messaging her temples, this was not going to end soon.

"Alright, explain to me what happened from the beginning. Romeo your side of the story please" she commanded.

Romeo let out a sigh and pulled the peas from his face.

"Its embarrassing" he exclaimed.

"Alright. You talk to your father when he comes back. Now I want to have a word with your sister!" she said.

Romeo stood up and left the den, leaving her mother and sister in the room.

"Explain Juliet" she demanded.

"I was with the cheerleaders and we were going to practice when the football dumb heads started whistling to us and saying stuff about... especially me. I went to confront them, calling them idiots and such" Juliet breathed.

"And then, while I was trying to claw their eyes out. Romeo came and decided to stop me. Somehow, I accidentally punched his face. That's when all hell breaks loose" she explained.

Quinn starred at her daughter.

She understood about boys whistling to her daughter and referring to her in sexual terms, Juliet was truly beautiful even when she was a toddler older kids would come up to Juliet and ask her out and stuff. What she didn't understand was why she suddenly retaliated, she knew Juliet was used to all these things but what she didn't understand why her always calm daughter suddenly started clawing boys out.

"Why were you so angry? You always ignore them when they were calling you out" asked Quinn.

Juliet fell silent and starred at her mother.

"Its embarrassing" she stated.

Quinn frowned and crossed her arms.

"Alright. They were talking about you" said Juliet.

Quinn was taken aback. She never expected to be the reason for her sudden outburst.

"The boys were talking about how you would go to their house when their parents were away and sleep with them. And I'm censoring most parts" explained Juliet.

Quinn was confused, she was speechless. So many emotions were going through her mind. In her 18 years as a mother and 4 years as a high school teenager she'd never thought to be in a dilemma like her daughter was.

"Just go to your room and apologize to your brother"

.

.

Sam had just returned from fetching his youngest child Chace from school. He looked happily at the adorable young boy licking his ice-cream cone. The 5 year old boy, has his father's large mouth with her mother's eyes. He was still a young kid, but Sam was sure he was going to be incredibly handsome when he's older.

Upon entering Chace immediately ran to Quinn who was sitting on the couch.

"Mommy!" the little boy cried and gave Quinn a hug.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" she asked.

The young boy showed his adorable grin, "Today we sang songs and made pancakes" he explained enthusiastically. Suddenly while he was talking, two strong arms lifted Chace from Quinn's lap and placed him on the other end of the couch.

"Okay little guy, your time is up. Its daddy and mommy's make out time" explained Sam.

Quinn laughed and watched as the older man slipped beside her. Sam wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and was about to kiss her, when she placed a finger on his large lips,"No. We have issues to solve first. Chace why don't you go and bathe. And don't disturb Romeo or Juliet they're grounded" said Quinn.

"Alright mommy" the boy said.

As he was walking to the stairs he showed his tongue to the older man. Sam fought by showing his tongue back at the boy.

Sam and Quinn watched as the chubby little boy ran up the stairs.

As soon as Chace disappeared up the stairs Sam began to nuzzle on Quinn's neck.

"Sam, our kids got suspended today" said Quinn.

Quinn felt the nuzzling paused and Sam was starring at her with his big blue eyes, "They were fighting each other in the halls today" she explained.

Sam's eyebrows raised and he got off the couch and began walking to the stairs.

Quinn followed her husband and went up to the second floor. The stopped by the room with the words 'Bad-Ass' in the front. Sam knocked softly a few times and was replied with a soft 'come in'.

Sam and Quinn entered the boy's room. The walls were painted white with posters of sci-fi movies framed beautifully on the walls. Romeo inherited Sam's passion for Sci-fi and they would would bond over watching the old Star Trek series and Avatar. The young blonde teenager was seated at the edge of his bed wearing a wife beater and shorts.

Quinn looked at the two guys, the looked so much alike. Romeo had Quinn's bone structure and curly hair while he got Sam's blue eyes. She remembered Sam jumping happily in the birth room when the twins opened their eyes and they had his eye colour.

"Hey man. Why did you fight with your sister in school?" he asked calmly.

"She attacked my friends" explained Romeo, "and she hit me!".

"Men never hit a women" he scolded.

Romeo paused, "Tell that to her".

"Well did she explained to you why she attacked your friends?" asked Quinn.

Romeo nodded.

"Have you guys made up?" she added.

"Yeah, she kinda feel bad about it. She apologized a million times already" he explained.

"Can I ask for you guys something?" asked Romeo nervously.

Quinn and Sam looked at each other, "Yeah sure".

"Can you guys not be so ermm" he asked, "hot?"

Sam and Quinn laughed. Did their teenage son just said that?

"I'm serious" he stated, "You have no idea what it feels like hearing guys talking about their sexual fantasies with your mother. Even Juliet has the same problem, the girls would talk about having sex with dad. Its disgusting".

Sam and Quinn were speechless. They weren't expecting that.

.

.

Sam and Quinn were in the master bedroom. Quinn was on the bed wearing her silk pajamas and had her hair down. She knew Sam loved her hair, he was always playing with it, whenever she had her hair down. She watched as the hunky man doing push ups in front of the bed. Even as a 40 year old man, he still had a body that would make the youngsters envious. He stopped at around 200 and laid flat on the marble floor.

Quinn was listening to the soft breaths of her husband as he collapse on the cold floor.

"Sam, we're suppose to be less hot remember" stated Quinn.

Sam suddenly rose up and fell to the bed. He rested his body on Quinn's legs under the blankets.

"No, we can't. we're too hot" he said.

Quinn laughed.

Sam then got up and faced Quinn.

"Those kids may be thinking about fantasies about you. But I'm living those fantasies" he said.

Quinn laughed and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Is that all?" he asked, pouting his big lips.

"Yeah" she teased.

Sam got up and pinned Quinn to the bed. He began to trail kisses down her neck, when she stopped him when he was trailing at the chest area. There was a knock on the door. Quinn got up and opened the door.

A young boy rushed to the room and hugged Quinn's legs.

"Mommy, i want to sleep with you" stated Chace.

"You're not the only one" muttered Sam softly.

Quinn glared at him and lead Chace to their bed. He snuggled to the middle of the bed and glared at Sam, "Mommy is mine. Not yours Daddy!" he said and stick his tongue out.

Quinn laughed and went inside the covers, sleeping beside Chace.

She began to pat him softly on the back, "Mommy can you read for me a story?" the young boy asked.

Quinn shot the boy a smile, "How about daddy give you a story" she said.

Chace pouted, "Daddy always steals Mommy because Mommy is so pretty!" he said. Quinn laughed, and she watched as it was Sam's turn to pout.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you a story in your room Chace" said Sam.

He carried Chace from the bed and they both went away to Chace's room.

A few minutes later, Sam reentered the room again with a wide smirk on his face. He walked up to the bed and snuggled in his wife's arms.

"Even young kids know you're hot Quinn!"

.

.

**The End I think**

**:3**

**Reviews**


End file.
